The invention relates to the use of a plastic dispersion as coating for inorganic and organic particles, such as pigment particles and colourant particles.
The use of plastic dispersions as coatings for inorganic and organic particles, such as pigment particles and colourant particles, is described on page 165 of the Pigment Handbook (Volume III, by Temple C. Patton, 1973). Such pigment particles or colourant particles coated with plastic dispersions can be mixed into various plastics After mixing with plastics, such coated pigment particles often cause problems owing to the formation of agglomerates. In general the coated pigment particles are suited only for mixing with highly specific plastics That is why plastic dispersions are sought resulting in a good homogeneous distribution of pigments and colourants in a plurality of plastics without agglomerates being formed